Secret Time After School
by Lollipop3Hangover
Summary: After the pair struggle to keep their friendship alive, will secret, repressed feelings be revealed? OC X OC. Yaoi (BL, Boy x Boy) Don't like it, get outta here!
1. Waiting

**_Prologue_**

**_Insiders hints about the characters _**

Saniiro: a imp type of person meaning he is very mischievous wild individual with his serious mysterious side that barely anyone knows about. He like to hide and mask his emotions from others so he wouldn't hurt them or make them feel sorry for him and his life. Him being cheerful help him cover up. Sanirro being the master of disguises he can configures and contour his feelings and mood around that person he wants to make happy as they learn more about him personally.

Shion: Is mysterious, reserved, serious, easily embarrassed, and easy to anger one out of the 'loving' pair. Although he can be sweet and inviting, he is less appreciated out of them both, but Shion never realizes how much his elder (Niiro) Appreciates and loves him. Throughout his day, there is always bad luck around him. Probably because the he is dealing with the 'brat' and immature bastard called Saniiro. He also has some immaturity issues as seen when he is upset, or when he just embarrassed, which Sani always causes. He's also pretty clumsy. Even something is so obvious- like how he hurts Niiro-san's feelings, it will remain unknown to him unless told about it.

* * *

_**-Shion's POV-**_

It was about 6 AM on a Monday morn'. The sun was shining; a breeze was blowing lightly which wasn't very good for me it was winter anyway snow was on the ground and he hated the cold crisp feeling of the snow and its feeling. It always felt so damp….And lonesome. Just like before he was adopted by his fantastic foster parents. That's why he was so used to being alone. It was better to be alone to be hurt, by those around you, yes? Shion attempted to roll out of bed nice and easy, but failed miserably. With a loud 'thud', he fell on the cold, hard, wooden floor hard.

"Ouch. Damn it to Hell..."

He rubbed the back of his head where he hit it, then proceeded to get up and stretched out his lean, well-toned body. Although he was only seventeen he looked at least his best friend's age when was nineteen going on twenty. It was a bit embarrassing, to have his friend look way younger than him then to be asked 'Are you his onii-chan*?' Then have to answer 'no' and still take responsibility for his bullshit. Just wait until Shion could tell you about the time Niiro got drunk at a strip club... Saniiro still owed him for carrying him home and patching up his wounds. The stupid brat probably got into some fight earlier that night. Although he hated taking showers, it was better than smelling like shit wasn't it? Shion or as he was called by his little sister 'Shii-chan' headed towards his bathroom. Wearing only black boxers with snakes choking a rose on them, he started his warm shower. He just couldn't wait for the lovely drops to hit his skin. Slowly he pulled off his tight boxers down and slipped them off, he stepped into the shower and let the drop hit him as he wanted. With his slightly long painted black nails going through his jet black hair, he grabbed his favorite shampoo. It smelled like roses, a bit 'girly' but he didn't give a flying fuck about it. Never had and never would. His poured some on his hands then began to maneuver and manipulate it through his messy and dirty hair. He also rubbed soap on his filthy body. As his hand made there way down to his penis, pulling down his foreskin to clean it, he heard his mouth shouting.

"Damn... Not this again..."

He rushed to get out of the shower then put a towel around his waist and walked down there calmly. _ Damn shut the fuck up! _He thought to himself. By time he got down there, his mom was crying and his dad was gone. _ Fuck it! _ He headed upstairs again to put on his clothing. No one, not even Saniiro knew about the trouble arising in his household. And they would never know...Ever...

Today, he would wear a black shirt was the words _'Bite me' _written in red with a kiss below it. His tripp pants were red and black plaid. His shoes were black suede platforms. And with an added touch, he wore a red hoodie with cat hairs that fit his. He wouldn't have to hide them today, although he had to hide his tail. That was a pain in the ass. He grabbed his black blow dyer and dried his wet hair, then combed it into his usual slightly messy, with bangs hairdo. His golden, cat-like orbs looked in the mirror. His long lashes curled with completed his look. Grabbing his bag, he ran downstairs and headed towards the door, not even eating or saying goodbye to his mother.

"Oi, Shion..."

"Hm...?"

"Stay over at Niiro's tonight, I have business to take care of..."

_By business, you mean being a fucking slut and fucking our neighbor. _

"Got it."

And with that, he ran out the door. Around 7:29, he got to the train station. Again that brat wasn't there on time.

"Again..."

He sighed,

"I'll be late..."

Why did he treat that spoiled child so kindly? Worse of all, being labeled as the bad guy when scolding him. Oh well... He stood there alone- like always. Sad...Hopeless...Wanting to die... Waiting for that special something to happen for once...

Waiting...

_** - Saniiro POV-**_

The alarm sounded off at 6:15am as the clock played Bewitched by Blood On The Dance Floor as it fills the room up with the music. A male hand rises and taps around the night stand for the noisy device that was disturbing his catnap. "Shut up, you damn stupid clock! ugh..." He finally found the clock as he slaps it three times soon he pushed it off the table. Shaking his head side to side as you heard his little kitten ears flap back and forth twitching. Slowly opening and batting his long eyelashes over his chocolate brown optics with grey tint around the inner iris of the pupils. Saniiro stretched in all whatever possible direction that bed provided him within that area. When he finally fully awaken it was 6:25am, a soft yarn huffed from his mouth as he turns his legs over the side of the bed, getting up from his cozy safe place. Stumbling into the bathroom his left hand turns the hot water for his shower. Saniiro walks over to the toilet to release himself. The steam of the shower clouded up the bathroom like a sauna. He soon striped off his four pieces of clothing….his t-shirt, boxer briefs, socks and finger less gloves. Tossing them in his room as the article of clothing hit the wall. Turning on the cold water to make his shower compliant to his body temperature after that he places his foot on the floor of the tub. Engulfing him into the waterfall of luke-warm water. Grabbing the body wash and cloth from off the rack. As Saniiro starts lathering up the soapy items against his body as the water droplets hit his sun kissed skin. While washes himself up from head to toes. Twenty- Five minutes passed after the neko male cleanse him off from the body wash that made him smell of an aspen mountain plateau

The droplets runs off the mid of his back downwards his athletic calves as the water leads a trail from the bathroom toward his hardwood floor bedroom. Walking into the closet where his dresser was placed. Sanirro grabs plain white t-shirt, boxers, socks and his black skinny jeans. Getting dress in the closet once he was all done, he rushed out of the closet sliding across the wooden floors. The male's right hand clings onto the pole of his bed while swinging his body at an angle then he finally let goes of the pole and leaps into his heeled boots. Looking at the time it was 7:05 he was quick getting into clothing though he had a lot of foolery to go along with it. His had the room that had a stairway connected to the kitchen because he wanted to unseen or his parents didn't want anyone to know he existed. Once he stormed the kitchen he made two hot chocolates and took a blueberry muffin. Strolling through the parlour with the drinks and food. He set them down upon the table as he puts on a old ragged trench coat, and his fingerless gloves. Saniiro never leave a place without his gloves why because it was just him others say. Placing his bookbag on his frame soon he grabs the food items as he walks out of his house. Observing his watch he the notice time as it was close to 7:25am

"Fuck!"

He knew Shion would be antsy about him not being on time for the 7:30 train, so he pick up his speed it was a good thing that he knew shortcuts to the train station. If he didn't he would be late a Shion would be pissed and leave him. He showed up a minute before the train pulled up onto the main platform.

"Hey you there! with the pissy attitude. How are you this morning? I hope nothing changed your atmosphere."

He said it in a bright cheerful way that as he sneers a bit.

**_-Shion POV-_**

"Don't fucking start you brat- no idiot! Who never seems to realize how he hurts others..."

Shion hissed. Damn he had no time for this shit! He was already in a pretty bad mood from this fucking morning, did he have to deal with the other's rudeness? A vexed expression was on his face. Easy to see, he was _very _pissed. Saniiro was the type...The type to trick other's with his looks. He had many, _many _girls break his heart due to his personality. Something they didn't expect. It was either 'You're too stoic for me' or something close to it. Stoic? That made Shion think a lot. Was the other just masking his feelings? He never knew if he actually hurt the other with such words. That pissed him off, a lot. Just thinking of it... Shion growled as he shot the other a glare full of rage.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP YOUR FUCKING PLAYING, AND GET YOUR ASS ON THAT TRAIN, I WILL _KILL _WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" Shion growled again.

After that outburst, Shion breathed out. He began walking towards the train as female's shot him glares of disapproval. Not again... This wasn't fair. It never was... Just kill him now...It was going to be one hell of a day! With another deep sigh, he walked into the nearest train cart, which was near the at the beginning, near the operator of the train's controls. Truthfully, he was always jealous of Niiro-san. He got all the attention from girls and everyone...Got away with everything since they were younger... Then he'd be blamed, even if he was following the other's direction. Although he was pissed, Niiro's smile always made him happy. _Niiro-sama... _He thought quietly as he sat in one of the many open seats. _He was so cute back then... _Shion's heart raced, he became flushed also. W-What the fuck was that?! That wasn't normal...Lately he was thinking about how the other was so adorable when he pouted...or smiled...or frowned. This wasn't normal at all. He leaned his head against the glass. _ Fuck...This was confusing... _So confusing indeed. But he'd never say a thing, either way- it didn't matter. His expression was one of cogitation. Trying to untangle this twisted puzzle would be hard... Soon door's closed. He didn't even realize if the other was on the train or not...He was too deep in his thoughts. Nothing could get his attention, but when there was a Saniiro, there was a way! But...was he even on the train? Some female's did approach him, before Shion stepped inside. He just glared thinking the other didn't notice, and continued walking.

_Fuck him then...I have no fucking time for this..._

* * *

**_Me; Well we had fun, but it's time to read other fanfics! 3_**

**_Dant'e; Just read the story -Please- and give us your reviews ~Says in batman voice~_**

**_Me; Yeah...What he said._**

**_Both; NO STEALING OUR LOVELY CHARACTERS! _**

**_Me; I swear, if someone even thinks of doing so, or making characters similar...~Growls~_**


	2. Realization

**_Me; Last time! _**

_**Nothing could get his attention, but when there was a Saniiro, there was a way! But...was he even on the train? Some female's did approach him, before Shion stepped inside. He just glared thinking the other didn't notice, and continued walking.**_

_Fuck him then...I have no fucking time for this..._

**_Raven; Shall we begin?_**

**_Me; Yup_**

* * *

**_-Saniiro POV-_**

After being stopped by the gaggle of females he board the train. He walked down the isles of the cabooses in between train cars. Saniiro spotted Shion in the front near the conductor's booth. He shrugs off the glaring look he received before the male aboard the caravan. As he approached him, Saniiro held out the extra Styrofoam cup that he had with him.

"Here? It's hot chocolate your favorite with the big marshmallows, extra sugar and cinnamon and something else special add to it."

He placed the cup on the empty chair near to the male. As he started walking off to his to his usual place in the in the center of the train. It was his favorite spot to be seated at when the sun's warmth shined through the most that completely heated him up on cold winter days and on summer days it was the cool place to sit at. Accommodating himself in the seat he leans his head up against the window. The chestnut brown hair of the neko was still damped as he wanted it to air dry. The brightness of the sol made it visible to the human eye to see his caramel highlights as it surrounded his cranium like a heighten crown of light. He opens the cup of hot coco letting the steam escape before he sets his soft luscious lip slips upon it. Crossing his left ankle over his right knees as he breathes in the aroma of the chocolate, sugar, cinnamon and marshmallow fluffy.

_ That is one thing different between Shion and I, He likes regular giant marshmallows in his coco and I like fluffy-fluff...Oh yea marshmallow fluffy-fluff was the best thing ever as it tasted good on just about everything beside certain other condiments I like to use on things. Yes I said Marshmallow Fluffy is a condiment do you have a problem with that?... and yes I say fluffy-fluff not fluff . _

As he takes his first slip of coco the warm hot feeling rushed through his mouth and down his esophagus filling his tummy with warm chocolatey goodness. After that he soon closes his optics and start to breath easily and lightly. He ears perk up a bit as he heard footsteps approaching his way.

**_-Shion POV-_**

Shion looked at the cup full of chocolatey goodness. What? Some else special added to it? Yeah, whatever. The raven haired male sighed quietly. How can he be mad at the other now? He didn't have the heart to even think of scolding the other for wasting time. That was his problem. Somehow Saniiro always had a way to make him calm down. Why? This wasn't fair. It wasn't. Like his childhood friend had a chain around his neck. Like he was some dog! Like he could control him! Ha, maybe he needed controlling?

"Damn...Now I feel like a imbecile!"

He took a sip of the deliciousness. Damn, it felt good going down his throat. Sweet, warm, sticky...goodness. Now he felt worse. Here he was thinking the other was a total oaf and annoying brat when he was just probably out getting them some hot chocolate because of this penetrating weather. Sighing...he thought to himself. _ Really_ thought to himself.

_I'm a horrible friend...aren't I? Here I am thinking I had it rough dealing with him, when he probably hates my mood-swings. My constant mood-swings. B-But, I hate his cheerful moods! He's always so happy! Too happy! Yet... I love it...A lot. I love his smile... Damn, what am I thinking?!_

W-What?! There it was again! That 'thump' i-inside his chest. Where his heart was suppose to be, if he even had one. He couldn't had have one. He was ice cold to others, like Niiro. Ice cold...No wonder he was alone... Black peek-a-boo bangs, at least that's what other's called them, covered his face. A dark aura covered him. Did anyone sense that? Probably not because they were idiots! He dropped the warm goodness on the train's flooring and proceeded to walk towards the other...The kind-hearted fool. He sat beside him and looked his way.

"Hey..."

He in voiced in a noiseless whisper.

"Thanks..."

Suddenly, he planted a soft kiss on the other's cheek and smiled.

"Thanks...really...For dealing with me..."

His bangs covered his eyes, and his smiled turned into a depressed frown.

**-Saniiro POV-**

**** The neko's ear twitched at the vibrations that shook from the male's vocal cords. Opening one of his optics to look towards Shion. His optic open when he felt Shion's lips on his cheek. _What is his doing...what is wrong with him today... One minute his is overly pissed off at me then the next he is kissing my cheek! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS TOM FOOLERY! _

"Uhm well no problem I guess...Hey sometimes you have to deal with people of all kinds even your types. I enjoy dealing with you or of you my friend."

Fully opening up both of his eyes he turns to the male and smiles coyly at him. Uncrossing his legs and sitting with his legs together like he was in a crate. He pay attention to the space he gave others because people love to complaints about the lack of leg room and other things. His skin completion of a sun skinned didn't flush a colour as he was to confused on his friend's motivates. Moving the strains of hair from his face as he runs his fingers throughout hair.

"Well is someone feeling sick today or are you just bipolar like the one you lust over?"

The curvature of his lips formed into simpering sneer that ended up in a quick laughing fest as he was just messing with him. He knew Shion was a straight as you can make them. But he enjoyed getting under his skin at times.

**_-Shion POV-_**

****Shion let out a gnarl from deep within his throat. What the fuck? He was just trying to be nice! Great, now he was pissed...Again! His golden orbs glared at the ground. This immature, stupid, cheerful, wild fool dare piss him off again?! What in the blue Hell was this?! The neko wasn't going for this today. Not today. He didn't have time for this bullshit problem. _Oh...Is he saying it's fine or just being a total asshole? I can't even tell the difference anymore because this happens everyday! _

"..."

He had no reply for what the other said, because he _ was _right. For once at least. But that wasn't the point. Shion was trying to act like he had a heart and wasn't evil or heartless like he was called by Saniiro's fan girls before. 'A heartless bastard, who doesn't understand Niiro' to be exact. How would they know anyway? He would probably hear that today also, but he wouldn't care like normally. Just keep movin'. 'Eat or get eaten', That's how he saw it.

"L-Lust? LUST AFTER WHO?! IT SURE ISN'T YOU! N-E-V-E-R YOU DUMBASS! Y-YOU IDIOT!"

Why did he get do defensive? He couldn't help that. Although, if he heard it before, he would shoot him back with 'Shut up, you stupid homo' and smirk or something. He was as straight as they could make 'em. So he thought. Obviously something was wrong with him, to think of his friend as 'adorable' or 'adorkable'. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Fuck you Saniiro...Just..." The tall male arose and began walking to the door. The next stop, is where they got off.

Shion's pale face turned a bright garnet red. _Fuck! Why am I blushing? Why?! This isn't fun anymore! I can't stand the confusion! What is with this feeling? I feel so sick... _Suddenly_, _the neko covered his mouth. He felt _really _sick after thinking this weird thought; _I love Saniiro so much..._

**-Saniiro POV-**

"Oh are you just being coy with me?" He looks at the male walking away from the him as he hear the last time Shion said to him. "I think you want the pleasure of doing so Mr. Dream boat." He swished his hair from his view. The next stop was theirs as it was the closes one to the school that they attended together. He stood next to Shion and the exit of the train.

"Are you alright? Why so flushed? If I embarrassed you I'm sorry." He smiles again at the male. "I know your straight and you wouldn't think of me in that way. Even if you were bi like me." He giggled softly "Well I hope you wouldn't think of me that way."

Feeling his back starting to ache Saniiro begins to stretch his body while he still had a full cup of coco in hand. A soft humming yarn comes from his mouth. The conductor stops the train on Belmont Parkway and Chelten Avenue. The doors opened as the conductor says the stop. Him and Shion was the first ones off the train. Shaking his tail out before he wrapped it around his waist. He placed his right hand in his pocket as he drinks from the cup again.

"Hey buddy? Are you ok... "

He asked again once more as he was concerned for that male that didn't give two fucks about him and his welfare or his own.

* * *

**_Me; Aaaand, done!_**

**_Dant'e; Ta daaa~_**

**_Me; Really? ... Anyway-_**

**_Dant'e; Yes, you should be happy, you and the others!_**

**_Me; yeah, yeah, just read and review._**

**_Dant'e; Please and thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Saniiro's POV (Continued)-_**

The train finally release the hinges of the magnet hold that kept the doors closed tight during the ride. Saniiro's chocolate brown eyes of bright happiness turned into gloom and cheerless doom as his friend wouldn't talk to him. He walks off the train with his hot coco slowly slipping it as he rushed out of the train station. Though his concern for Shion was still there, Saniiro waited for him at the entrance of the station. Looking down on his right wrist at the Oakley watch he had on, the time read 7:50am. Crossing his right hand upon his left bicep while he leans up against the gate. Noticing a pair of black clad sneakers walking down the stairs, his eyes raises upward as he knows that it is Shion.

"Hey..."

He says quietly as the male just walked passed him not paying him any attention. He was sorry for the rude remarks that he made towards him. He just wanted Shion to talk to him as he just followed the male to the school. Before he could step onto school grounds he heard whispers of cat sounds.

"Saniiro~, Oh Saniiro!~ come here kitty kitty boy."

His head turned quickly as he heard that noise. His eyes looked to who ever was doing that sound and calling his name.

"H-Hallo... Unknown females"

It was fan girls they quickly bum rushed up to Saniiro who got scared at the fact of how quickly they bolted up to his being. He didn't care about them in the time being until they tackled him. Saniiro started to panic as he was claustrophobic. His sweet stern voice turned into shrieks and yelps.

"Heeeeeelp! Help me..."

As he tries to swim through the infinite sea of fan girls. That's what it seem like to him as he was scared.

**_-Shion POV-_**

**_"Heeeeeelp! Help me..."_**

"What the-?"

Shion looked at the gaggle of girls they Niiro-san seemed to be sucked into. At least he had to be there, one minute he was there, the next he wasn't.

"Shit!"

He spoke softly as he walked back to the other.

"E-Excuse me, please get off my friend..."

He spoke calmly although his patience ran thin.

"YO GET YOUR ASSES OFF OF SANIIRO! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM, HE'LL NEVER LIKE UGLY BITCHES LIKE YOU SO DISAPPEAR NO STRINGS ATTACHED!"

Anger and rage overwhelmed him. All the girls looked up at him.

"Who are you to say that, idiot?"

Laughs were heard as they continued to attack Saniiro. Was he not taken seriously by these pitiful girls? His bangs covered his golden cat-like eyes. A growl was heard from him.

"..."

Suddenly, he grabbed one of the girl's arm pulling her off.

"grrrr..."

He tossed her to the side them a couple of others until Saniiro was seen. He grabbed the male's hand and pulled him out.

" Oh Saniiro! Kitty kitty boy, your knight in shining armor is here~"

Shion said that in playful tone. With a smirk, he picked up the other bridal style and proceeded to walk to the school's door. Dropping the other right then and there, he opened the black glass door and walked in.

"See ya~"

He said putting up a peace sign to Niiro-san. He was on his way to his first class of the day- homeroom history. He loved history. Learning about Shakespeare was the best part about it!

**_-Saniiro's POV-_**

Before his eyes the females started to moves away from him swiftly as he was trying to process himself from getting stripped down at 8am in the morning. Soon he heard the growls and yell of Shion after the last few girls was out of his way he felt himself getting lifted up into the arms of the other?

_"What I don't need to held to bridal style Im not a damn bride. We're aren't jumping the broom or walking over a threshold..." _

He stopped and ponder that thought as he sees that Shion was walking into the school building with him.

_ "Damn there is a treshold..."_

Looking over the shoulder of Shion at the females behind them as they all had pouted fully lips and eyes of sadness and lust but their mouths were filled with anger towards Shion for helping him and his anger for them because of the whole incident.

"Thanks Shion. Your a lifesaver. haha"

He smiled at him then he comprehend what words can out of his mouth.

**" ****_Oh Saniiro! Kitty kitty boy, your knight in shining armor is here~_****...**_Knight in shining armour I don't need a Knight in shining armour and I sure not in distress.."_

He lied to himself as he was in distress. This is one things he had a fear of was small space of no escaping. Finally being set down in front of his locker by the other washed he uncanny fear away as he dusted himself off from the dirt the was contain on the concrete floor.

"Thanks again."

Saniiro does his cute kitty cat wave -each hand is near the sides of his face and scrunches his fingers waving- as he crinkles his nose slightly. He strolls to his homeroom class he had the same teacher for homeroom as his first teacher of the day. The class was English its was apart of his three ring circus of best classes in his head. Its was the trifecta of his day the classes he looked forward to five times a week. The teacher he had was the supposed dark, tall, handsome, mysterious type. Well the tall and handsome part was true about this male. The mysterious and dark 'hair or skin' part wasn't so true to its name. This male had blonde hair with emerald green eyes that could light up a dark hallway in seconds. He was a good dresser though he only would wear polo golf shirts and khakis most of the time. Saniiro was prepare for this class as it held his attention not because of the teacher that was one of the perks of the class but the way the teacher spoke of lessons to class drew him in. His interest was heighten with every class his attended too.


End file.
